1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and particularly to a miniaturized electronic device typically represented by a semiconductor device having a chip size package structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the miniaturization and slimming of mobile communication apparatuses, as represented by the mobile phone, have been advancing with astonishing speed. With this advancement comes the demand for the miniaturization of the electronic device; namely, the electronic components and semiconductors implemented in these electronic apparatuses.
For example, with the reduction in size and weight of mobile communication apparatuses using high frequency bandwidths such as the mobile phone, there is a great demand for miniaturization and high-density circuit design of the electronic devices implemented in these mobile communication apparatuses. These electronic devices are basically composed of a high frequency active component and a passive circuit. Thus, to realize the miniaturization of the electronic circuit, a high-scale integration of the high frequency (RF) active component and the high frequency (RF) passive circuit is being contemplated.
However, in an attempt to integrate the matching circuit for a high frequency active component such as a power amp (PA) or a low noise amp (LNA), it will be impossible to avoid characteristics degradation due to the loss of the passive circuit. Thus, in the conventional art, the matching circuit of the component that influences the characteristic is not integrated; instead it is matched externally. Also, as for the PA and the like, it is not realistic from the point of view of costs to implement a matching circuit or a power circuit onto the semiconductor substrate, with regard to its electronic current capacity.
However, the demand for the miniaturization and reduction in components of the above-described high frequency components implemented in the mobile communication apparatus such as the mobile phone is becoming ever so greater, and in recent years, there is also a rising demand for the integration of these matching circuits. Thus, in order to meet these demands, various propositions are being made concerning RF passive circuits (spiral inductors in particular) formed on the semiconductor substrate, and although some improvements can be seen, problems regarding the Q value and the like still remain and a fundamental solution to the problem has not yet been found.